Evaluate $7-5{p}+3q$ when $p=1$ and $q=7$.
Explanation: Let's substitute $ p= {1}$ and $ q={7}$ into the expression. $\phantom{=}7-5{ {p}}+3{q}$ $=7-5({ {1}})+3( 7)$ $=7-5+21$ $=23$